5 random facts of girl love
by lollipop-chan
Summary: Simply 5 random facts from our favorite young girls from Naruto.


**5 random facts of girl love:** _this is a story about random facts bout the girls from naruto, _

_and why they love the boys they love the pairings are kinda obvoius_

_ but i never truly say the names. hope you like it:) reviews honored:D_

_disclaimer:i do not own naruto cause if i did it would suck_ : P

* * *

1) Ino, ever since she was little, always thought being a princess sounded boring. I mean, it would be cool to be rich and all, but boring to never be able to live out side the castle or play dolls with your friends. And she hated how she would be deemed weak and always need to be rescued. No Ino could fend for herself, thank you very much. She also didn't like how the women were so proper and quiet. No Ino was never this and could never be. Ask her father, he called her princess once, and Ino threw a fit. He never made that mistake again, especially not in public.

2) Sakura didn't always have anger issues, actually she used to be peaceful and quiet like Hinata, until she began getting picked on. It all changed that day. She got pushed down by a boy and the boy punched her in the jaw. Something inside her snapped and a force took over her and she decked the boy in the face. She liked the feeling and rush of that punch, and used it very often after becoming a genin. She didn't like to hit Naruto relentlessly, but the baka was so dumb sometimes, but she also hit him because he is the brother she never had.

3) Tenten's father loved panda bears. Tenten's mother loved weapons. She could never get enough of them. When Tenten was little, her mother always put her hair into little buns upon her head and always said she looked like a panda bear, her father's little panda-chan. When Tenten was little her mother bought her weapons form a store and told her to be a strong ninja, and never let a boy deter you from doing your best. Tenten's parents died when Tenten was seven. She likes the way she looks and acts; it's the only ting she has left to remember them, so I suggest you never tease Tenten about her hair, if you don't want a kunai in the face.

4) Temari never had a mom figure. Her dad used to bring random women into the house when she was little, and Temari never understood why. She always dreamt of being a little girl who liked flowers and got to swoon over boys, but Temari grew up too fast, and never had this luxury of being a normal kid. She was always sarcastic and cocky, but she didn't really mind it. It gave her an aura to be feared. She didn't need friends, as long as she had her strength, her father used to tell her. She still always wanted a friend or a mother to ease her pain or to help her with life.

5) Hinata was not fan of art before him. She actually considered it a semi boring subject. She liked plain colors, not colorful things. But when she first saw the boy, his bright blue eyes and blonde hair, she loved the colors he possessed. He loved bright loud bold colors that caught your eye. It described him to her, he always caught her eyes. She then realized how beautiful the colors of the world could really be, and got into painting a lot. You can almost assume he brought color into her life. But for some odd reason, she used orange in every painting she did, but never said why.

* * *

When people question Ino why she chose the biggest guy over all the guys in Konoha, she simply replies, I have seen and dated a bunch of guys, and he is the only one I let treat me like a princess.

Sakura is always bothered to answer why she chose the traitor over everyone. She simply replies, it is still very hard for me to punch or hurt him, but I will if he provokes me enough.

When asked why Tenten went for the human ice cube prodigy boy, she replies, he is the only one I let see me cry when he asked about my parents, and he is the first one that accepted me for it.

When Temari is asked why she could have picked anyone, and she chose the laziest ninja ever, she replies, he treated me like a troublesome women, he treated me normal, and he didn't fear me or act fake to me, and that's all I could have asked for.

When always question why she chose the famous Ramen lover, Hinata will state her life was bleary and dull and no matter how cheesy it sounded, he brought color in to her life. Most people will laugh at this point but Hinata calmly states, if you had someone you loved they way I love him; you understand how ones life can be so… colorful.


End file.
